


Blackmail

by Darkwolf101



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, F/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolf101/pseuds/Darkwolf101
Summary: V Thought they could try making some eddies on the side, under Arasaka's nose of all things.Adam Smasher proves her very wrong...
Relationships: Adam Smasher/Female V, Adam Smasher/V
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to thank Lunabrit for helping me work through this! They've got their own amazing fic 'promoted' so go give that a read, it has alot more plot to it than mine does XD  
> I should preface this with the fact that Adam Smasher is NOT a nice character, don't go into this thinking it's gonna be sweet as roses please.  
> Also mind the tag, there really is next to no plot I just wanna smash the borg m'kay.

V finds herself pacing the room again, Only finally stopping when the clacking of her heels against the floor prove enough to trigger  
the encroaching headache that's been building since she read the message from Jackie. She reads it again, knows nothing will of changed.

'Bad news Chica, client got the info but it came with heat. Could be Arasaka caught on, keep your head down yea?'

it's been almost three hours since he sent that and nothing else has come through. Of course she understands that he has to keep a low profile too.  
Can't help but find herself getting pissed off though, she's stuck not knowing what she can do. If Arasaka hasn't fingered her as   
playing a part by some miracle then she needs to take the chance and _get out_. If they have? They could turn up at any second.

It's decided then, she has to take the risk. No time to pack any of her shit, leave it all behind. Wiping her hands down her skirt  
to dry them off she takes one quick breath and moves for the door...and stops. That sound, those heavy footsteps of metal against metal.  
V has only ever found herself forced to work under his command twice in her entire career but you don't forget a sound like that.

They've sent Adam smasher, she's fucked. So fucking _fucked!_ The information wasn't even high security what the hell does it have to  
do with him!? Before she can shout at herself anymore the door pings and slides open and without a pause in his step he lumbers through.  
She's forced to step aside to avoid been trampled, eyes the open door for a second but then it's closing, lock turning red, she doesn't  
bother considering hacking it. Knows she won't make it past the threshold. 

With no small amount of trepidation she follows him the short distance into her room and waits, mindfully out of arms reach.  
She knows he's quick enough to grab her if he wanted to but anything to make the fear more controllable right?

He doesn't even turn when he speaks "Your plan was stupid, half-assed at best." Then he's facing her, seemingly calm and unaffected.  
"the only reason you're still breathing? You might still have a _use_ for me yet..." He's moving towards her now.  
Slow calculated steps. Feels herself tense with each one.

He stops in front of her, leans down just slightly into her space, red light burning into the back of her eyes. Feels like breathing  
might make him snap, knock her head off.

"I'll make this simple; you're fucked unless I say otherwise, so it'd be wise for you to play along... if you can even manage that"  
He backs of just slightly then, V knows he's watching for her reaction. She doesn't know how she even should react.

Is he suggesting that Arasaka doesn't know, just him? Why would he keep that to himself, what could she possibly have to offer him.  
Compared to him she's a nobody, another gear in the machine being ground to dust. Regardless, she's still alive. She has to work  
with this, she can work with this...right?

She crosses her arms to help steel herself, quickly wetting her lips before speaking "What're you suggesting then? What exactly   
are you expecting me to 'play' along with?" She has to dig her nails into her arms to stop herself from visibly quoting, doubts he'd  
find it amusing.

He doesn't immediately reply, keeps his sights locked on her in the tense silence before turning to move away, heading towards The large  
synth leather settee in the centre of her room. He promptly sits down, throwing his right arm over the back of it, instantly looking  
like he's comfortably at home. V wonders how the seat is even holding up his weight, must be better quality that she originally suspected.

"Fuckable piece of meat like you? You know what you need to do." His spare hand moves and catches her attention, it rests just   
besides his crotch. The implication would be glaringly obvious if he was any other man but him? Surely not...he couldn't mean-?  
"Get those fucking clothes off unless you want to lose them, then on your knees."

She's kicking off her heels before she can even second guess herself, only when she's removing her top does she understand just what the  
hell she's about to do, with no resistance? Never would she of guessed Smasher would be at all interested in the likes of her but  
then again. She recalls the last time she had to work with him, how his stare had followed her every movement, like he was leering.  
He hadn't said a word to her, didn't leave her feeling any better, any safer.

She's down to her skivvies when she finally manages to really talk herself up to this. These are the terms she's faced with, this is  
what she's got to do if she wants any chance of getting out alive. Fears of just the act alone being able to kill her seem very real  
but if he's content to allow her to do the work then, she can get through this. He waits, unmoving the entire time, can feel his sights  
slide along her body. Can't tell if her skin is crawling or if those Goosebumps are a positive reaction.

When she's finally free of all clothing she starts to make her way towards him, his head tilts ever so slightly as he leans back, sinking  
further into the seat. Kneeling in the space between his legs she becomes aware of the disgustingly possible threat even just this  
provides, there's no part of him that can't cause harm. Never quite what came to mind when one thinks of being crushed between somebodies thighs...  
She tries to ignore the nausea settling in her stomach at the thought.

Placing her hands lightly on each of his knees she takes a breath, hoping to still the trembling   
before he notices. She doubts he can feel anything through the outer plating of his body and so eyes  
the large connectors making up his hip joints. With her mind made up and no direction or guidance from   
Smasher himself she reaches forward.

When she makes contact, rubbing thumb and index along one of the tubes, he moves; spreading his legs  
just a little further apart. Flashing a look upwards she's unsurprised to find the red of his optics  
glued to her still. Opting to keep on task lest she lose her nerve she presses on both sides more   
firmly, sliding towards the apex of his crotch. With her thumb pressing into the flat surface she finds   
herself at a loss, there's no evidence of something...more. He _has_ to have something, why else would he  
coerce her to such actions otherwise?

The idea that he's just making a gonk out of her, proving just how much power he has over her, comes to   
mind. Heat flushes her cheeks (how novel that it's with anger) as she convinces herself to look up with as  
neutral expression as possible and resolves to ask.

"H-have you...Do you-" He cuts her off far more quietly than expected.

"Beg for it." She knows he's staring at her face, can feel the hole he's boring into it. Only now does  
she flush with more than frustration, it doesn't take a genius to know what he's expecting of her.

Pressing her lips into a tight line she finds her throat suddenly dry. She's gotten this far...  
"Can you...Open it for me, please?" Smooth.

The arm not thrown over the back of the settee moves to her right, forming a fist that rests loosely  
on top of the head of the seat. V sees the thinly veiled threat, hears it in the static laden hum he releases.

"That's the best you can do? Try again... _beg_ me" His growl makes it clear his patience for tolerating her bullshit is clearly   
running short. She swallows and winces, can't force any more words out. All got stuck somewhere between her brain  
and throat, so she does the first thing that comes to mind.

Leaning forward, hooking her fingers under the edge of his thigh plates for leverage, she closes her  
eyes tightly and licks a stripe of wet across his centre. He shifts then, tilting upwards into her.  
Emboldened by what she perceives as approval she presses harder, wetly kissing the surface. It's hot, some  
hidden heat underneath radiating strongly enough to reach through. All the more noticeable as the rest of him  
is cold compared to herself and the ambient temp of the room.

"Good, you're not completely fucking clueless." His voice causes vibrations that tingle her lips. Then there's  
a soft click and hiss, an absence of anything to press against.

Leaning back with a soft gasp she opens her eyes in time to watch him...unfold. It happens in a matter of seconds almost.  
A hidden panel (one she could not even pick up on in scans) has slid away to reveal a compartment that houses his member.  
It's clearly not organic, she almost catches herself laughing at the thought of 'that' being among one of the last fleshy  
parts of him left. Now would not be the time to lose her composure. The shape is familiar and she finds her self being   
thankful for that small mercy, the length and width on the other hand is unnerving. It stops rising at around eight inches but  
she's already doubting her ability to cope with what is clearly going to be a struggle. Men and their mods...

She's too busy figuring out what it's made from ( a soft material thankfully, from the looks of it) to notice him reaching   
for her with his once fisted hand. He grabs the hair at the back of her head, enough to control her movements and to spring  
tears into the corners of her eyes at the painful pull. He yanks her up, towards the tip and presses her forward but doesn't  
exert enough force to advance further, leaving her at the cusp. She find herself almost anxious to taste him, would he even  
have a flavour, a musk of sorts? The smell is clinically clean and so there's little surprise that there's almost no distinct  
tang when she opens her mouth and pushes forward. His hand doesn't follow for a moment, tightens it's grip and she feels the  
sharp pain of hair being pulled out and then he's letting go. Resuming his relaxed posture as he leans back, V notes that his  
optics dim before dragging her view back down, focusing on his waist.

Without him threatening control she feels more comfortable, bringing a hand to grip his length where her mouth can't reach.  
He likely has a sensor feedback laden through the soft material, musing on just how sensitive it is as she presses her tongue  
against his underside. 

His short bark of a laugh startles her, causing her to jerk back, teeth lightly scraping along his length for a split second.  
She holds her breath, scrunching her eyes closed waiting for the punishment she was sure she'd receive. A moment passes and   
then another before she realizes nothing was happening, did he even feel that? She swallows hard around him then, hoping to   
smooth any potential discomfort that may of occurred when he does speak.

"Knew that whore mouth of yours would be good for something. Those lips were begging for my cock." His voice sends a   
tremor through his whole body that makes her hand itch. She notices it's slick now, gliding across him smoothly. Another mod of his?

The overt remarks do not go over her head, instead to her astonishment they send a sudden bolt of pure _need_ through her guts.  
She finds herself looking up at him from under her lashes, they're wet with unshed tears as she continues to work across him.  
He's still got his head tilted back, the light of his optics so low they could be mistaken for being off...he looks almost relaxed.  
As if sensing her thoughts he suddenly snaps his gaze back to her. Reaching with startling speed he grasps her around the neck  
pushing her off of him and back, he's pressing his thumb into the soft spot under her chin hard enough to make her throat close up.

V instinctively clutches onto his arm, She knows she couldn't stop him if he chose to snap her neck here and now and the knowledge  
of her mortality makes her break out in a cold sweat. He leans forward, visibly looking her over. She wonders then about the prospect  
of him recording this, taking and tucking away images...if he would then likely he already has. A strange thing to worry about when the  
probability of walking away from this was still so unsure.

He doesn't leave her in suspense for much longer. "enough fucking around, I'm not about to waste anymore time on you."   
He jerks his arm up, heaving V along with it up onto her unsteady feet. "it's your neck on the line, so I'd get to it already" he snapped.

She takes a moment to cough, rubbing the skin of her throat. It'll likely bruise by tomorrow she thinks, wondering if she has any  
suitable clothes to hide it...His demand is explicit but she finds herself fruitlessly wishing he would make this easier. Why couldn't   
he just take what he wants and piss of?! instead he chooses to make her debase herself and of all the things she could pick from   
_that_ is what bothers her the most. Stiffly she moves forward, climbing into his cool lap until her legs are either side of him.   
Uncomfortably wide, made worse by the metal digging into the inside of her thighs. Here she finds herself acutely aware of just how  
naked she feels, his shaft resting upon her mound. The heat of it makes her shiver against the chill of the room. Evidently she takes  
too long, or it was his intention all along but both his hands come down and painfully envelope her waist and before she knows it he's   
lifting her like she weighs nothing (to him she has no doubt she does).

She flails for a moment, panic turning her blood icy and she throws herself forward to push against his chest. Her palms are sweaty and  
they slip uselessly across him "wait, Please! You can't, I'm not-" She could never of been ready for the burn of him tunnelling into her.  
The pure, raw stretch as he plows past her defences and deeper yet until it feels like a knot in her stomach. She's shaking, bent over  
enough to press her clammy forehead against him. Thinks she might be crying too. Teeth gritted as she tries so hard to focus on just breathing.

He rumbles underneath her, feels it inside her and hates how thankful she is that it breaks through the pain for just a moment.  
He still has hold of her waist, slips a hand down to grope the expanse of her upper thigh as he relaxes back against the settee.  
"Gonna just sit there like a broken doll? Hmph, where'd all that enthusiasm go" He drolls low then and she can't help the huff of breath  
she releases in response. Nearly laughing at the abrasive disregard he shows.

"I've been _real_ fucking patient with you cunt, so I'd suggest you start moving that ass. You don't want me to do it for you"   
he threatened, loosening his grip enough for her to lift herself and ease the ache between her legs.

She can't quell the shaking, keeps her head down staring blankly at the wet spots her tears have left. For a moment she thinks about refusing,  
about making him do what he threatened but then...then the chances of surviving the aftermath would be slim to none, she knows this.  
So she finds herself once again thankful for the apparent lubrication his mods provide as she lifts herself slowly and presses back down  
with a hiss at the renewed burn. Rinse and repeat, falling into a pattern albeit a staggered one at first. He watches her all the while,  
blessedly content to keep quiet for now though his hands continue their assault, pressing more fresh bruises into her hips.

Feels like an eternity before the awful stretch begins to recede, her legs are starting to cramp at the constant need to move but the   
echoes of pleasure start to show. Her breathing picks up as a whole new heat starts to encase her when she cries out at the sudden   
thrust from below. He hums low again and she clenches against the vibrations it sends to her core, feels like all the blood is leaving  
her head, making he feel dizzy.

"Squirming like a bitch in heat already, pathetic" His amusement bleeds into his growl, V can hear an extra layer of static building in  
his voice.

Her face burns at his words but she still finds herself pressing against his thrusts, each time he hilts it punches the breath  
out of her. She knows she's getting closer, feels the beginnings tugging below. He releases one hand to press it into her abdomen, passes  
it up and over her breast and finally wraps it around her throat. It's a softer hold than before, he keeps her gaze in place but never   
stops his movements. Neither does she.

The only warning she has is the tightening grip on her neck, cutting off the air she desperately needs. Then he's pressing deep into her.  
Holding her down by the hip he hasn't once let go of. There's a surge of...power, a drawn out shock that starts in her core and seems to  
bounce around her whole body, triggering warnings in her HUD along side the depleting oxygen levels. Her vision whites out, she's not  
sure how long for. Hears a static laden stutter, couldn't of been her, she can't breathe, thinks she's clawing at his hand but they've  
gone numb.

Then her back is hitting the ground, the impact clears her mind and she desperately gasps for air. Her whole body is tingling, like pins  
and needles everywhere. Floundering like a fish V manages to turn herself onto her side, realizes her eyes are closed and takes the time  
to ground herself. Hears the creak of the settee, the distinctive sound of Smasher slowly walking away. Despite the light headedness  
she's still dealing with she forces her eyes open to catch him stood in front of the door, Turned back just enough for her to see  
one red optic over his shoulder.

"You'll be flatlined by the end of the day. Arasaka already knows of your miserable excuse of a scheme." His voice is clearer than when he   
first came in, he turns a little more and V doesn't miss his hands clenching into a fists.   
"Pity they need what you know, would have enjoyed crushing your neck myself." he leaves then, bending through the door and just  
like that She's left alone.

She's still trembling, cold and naked on the floor with the knowledge that this was all for nothing. She should've of known.  
You don't fuck over a Corp like Arasaka, especially when that corp has a leash wrapped round you from the start. He got what he wanted   
out of her, practically used her all while knowing she was a walking corpse...

She painstakingly drags herself to her feet, can't even feel them but she wasn't about to sit here and wait for security to clear her  
out in her birthday suit...

V realizes then that the worst thing, the most insulting thing out of all of this?

She didn't even get to fucking finish...what a Prick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!  
> If anybody is interested you can find me over @TrashLord2020 Tumblr, I would love some headcannon ideas to work through!


End file.
